Aaron and Emily: Safe Haven
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: Morgan starts thinking he's in over his head while opening his mouth and Reid and Austin find out what they're having. HP JRo MG ReA


Begin Transmission

Lacy here peoples with some massive spelling issues. Took me four times to spell Lacy. Fail on my part. Anywho, onto the episode. Love Pen at the beginning. The girl is amazing. Though, Ellie, um stalkerish, just a bit. I really wanna know what Morgan's gonna do. It'll be interesting. One more thing to pick at. You do NOT bring up Jack! It's just a HUGE no! Em's having another talk with Morgan but that'll be before his ending scene with Ellie. Don't want to ruin that. Have fun.

Disclaimer: I own Bethany.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Aaron saw Emily watching Morgan as he went to talk with Ellie. He knew she was worried about their friend.

"Go sit with them while they talk." Aaron said to her softly. "Make sure Morgan's not getting too attached."

Emily watched Morgan brush Ellie's tears away. "I think it's already too late for that."

Aaron stood behind Emily and rubbed her arm. "I know but go. I know you're itching to play mother hen."

Emily smirked at her husband over her shoulder. "You know me too well."

Aaron smiled. "After all this time, I hope so."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Garcia turned at the small knock on her office door. Glancing at the clock, she saw it was time for Richard to drop the kids off with her.

"We're about to have some visitors Ellie." Garcia said.

Ellie smiled. "Okay."

Garcia opened the door and greeted Emily's father with a smile. "Mr. Prentiss."

Richard smiled. "How many times do I have to tell you to call me Richard?"

Garcia laughed. "Sorry, it's habit." she smiled at Jack and Henry, who were standing behind Richard. "Come on in munchkins. We've got a guest." she took Bethany. "Thanks for dropping them off.'

Richard nodded. "Of course." he kissed Bethany's cheek and waved to the boys before leaving.

Garcia shut the door and turned back to find Henry hiding behind Jack as the older boy stared at Ellie and she stared at him.

Garcia smiled. "Ah, Ellie Spicer, this is Jack Hotchner, Henry Jareau Rossi and this little girl," she bounced Bethany, making her giggle. "is Bethany Hotchner."

Ellie smiled shyly. "Hi."

Jack waved back. "Hi Ellie." he looked at Henry. "It's okay Henry."

The little boy stepped out slightly. "Hi."

Ellie smiled more. "He's cute."

Garcia nodded. "He is."

Alright, Garcia thought. If Morgan decided to continue to be in Ellie's life, looks like they'd have no problems with the kids getting along.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Dave pulled Morgan aside after they went over what happened to kids who weren't taken into foster care.

"You seemed distracted back there." Dave said.

Morgan sighed. "Just thinking about Ellie." he waved a hand back at the board. "With all she's gone through, she could easily become like this."

Dave nodded. "She could but she's got you in her life and I know you won't let her."

Morgan leaned against the wall. "I think I'm in over my head Rossi."

"Maybe," Dave said. "but if you pull out now, you'll break Ellie even more then she already is. She trusts you. Don't break that."

"How do you know?" Morgan asked.

Dave crossed his arms. "I can see it in her eyes. It's the same look JJ gave me when Will first left. She trusted me and while I knew I had no idea what I was doing, being a father and boyfriend, for her and Henry, I stuck it out and now I have a family I wouldn't trade for the world."

"Ellie's not family." Morgan said.

Dave shook his head. "No, not yet. But she very well could be. Don't give up on her Derek."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Morgan saw Emily charging towards him and cursed his mouth one more time. He had to learn to watch what he said to Hotch. Emily was almost always there and this would be the, god he'd lost count, time he'd said something that was about to get him one hell of a verbal lashing. Though, with the way Emily was balling her fists, she looked like she was planning on beating this lesson into him.

Before he could blink, Emily thrusted her fist into Morgan's stomach, knocking the wind out of him and sending him back against the wall.

"I don't care what point you're trying to get across," Emily said low and deadly. "you do NOT bring Jack into it. The children of this team are off limits and you should know that Derek Morgan." she got close. "I warned you last time if your mouth got away from you, I'd hit you. Be glad it was only once. NEVER bring Jack up again in a situation like that or it'll be worse."

Before Morgan could react, Emily spun on her heal and headed in the direction Morgan knew led to Aaron's office. That ended better then he thought it would. Placing a hand on his stomach, he winced. He was gonna have one hell of a bruise though.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily watched Morgan with Ellie from Aaron's office. Jack and Bethany were both sound asleep on the couch while Dave had already taken Henry home. JJ was away on an assignment for the DOD so it was just the boys at home for the night.

"Why does Morgan look winded?" Aaron asked coming up behind Emily.

Emily shrugged. "Unfortunate encounter with my fist."

Aaron cocked a brow. "Any reason you hit him?"

Emily looked at Aaron. "Asking as my husband or boss?"

Aaron pulled Emily inside and shut the door. "Husband. Boss went off duty an hour ago."

Emily crossed her arms. "I got pissed when he brought Jack up to make his point. I warned him a few months ago after we got Ellie back about watching what he said and he'd been doing good but that set me off." she bit her lip. "Not sure why though."

Aaron lifted Emily's chin. "You were protecting Jack. Even if he wasn't in actual harm, what Morgan said sparked the thought in your head and it was your maternal instinct."

Emily's eyes dropped. "I'm not his mother though."

Aaron leaned down to meet Emily's eyes. "You're as good as. You treat and love Jack exactly how Haley would have wanted. You're his step mother Em, don't ever doubt that."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Reid held Austin's hand as the doctor moved the wand around her slightly swelled stomach.

"Alright," the doctor said, pointing at the screen. "there's your baby. Would you like to know what you're having?"

Austin looked at Reid. "What do you think?"

Reid smiled. "If you want to know, then I do."

Austin looked back at the doctor. "We'd like to know."

The doctor moved the wand a bit. "It looks like you two are the proud parents of a little girl."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

*grins* No killing me for not giving their reactions. I want to give them in the next story with the rest of the team. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


End file.
